This protocol is a pilot study aimed to determine basic aspects of glycine and glutathione metabolism under conditions of a sulfur free amino acid diet. Cysteine availability is the rate limiting step in glutathione synthesis. We hypothesized that during a short term sulfur-free amino acid diet the rates of Glutathione synthesis are maintained at the expense of increased protein turnover.